


The Second Cumming.

by VoltageSmutter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Yaoi, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageSmutter/pseuds/VoltageSmutter
Summary: andom: Obey MePairing: Lucifer x MC x Diavolo, Satan x MC x Belphegor, Leviathan x MC x Simeon, Amso x MC, Asmo x MC x Solomon, Mammon x MC x Beelzebub. (Female MC).Warnings: Threesome’s, Female heat, Mild Dubcon, Voyeurism, Mild Exhibitionism, Toy use, Oral, vaginal, anal penetration. Squirting, Double Penetration, mild Yaoi, Polyamorous relationship.The Dickening Part 2.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	The Second Cumming.

“Just five more minutes,” she whined, pulling the red bed covers over her head.

“You said this five minutes ago, and five before that, _and_ five before that,” a deep voice answered above the sound of metal hooks clinking as curtains were thrown open, letting light flood into the room.

“But Lucifer!” She whined once more in protest, squeezing her eyes shut, trying her best to attempt to block out the beams of light shining through the covers.

“No buts,” Lucifer huffed, attaching his cloak to his shirt in the golden framed mirror beside the bed. “You promised Solomon you would-“ The end of his sentence was cut off by the bedroom door being slammed wide open. 

“Lucifer! Beel ate my lizard custard slice!” Mammon came storming in, huffing with rage and disturbing the peace.

“Oh lord Diavolo give me strength,” Lucifer sighed as Beel came bounding in after him. 

“He took my money to gamble at that tournament! He owes me more than a lizard slice!” The ginger haired brother took a few paces into the room. 

“Lucifer, there’s no food! That big oaf must have eaten everything again in the night!” Satan tutted, walking straight into the back of someone. Not realising that the broad back he’d just walked into belonged to Beel, the big oaf he was talking about. 

“Hey I didn’t touch a thing! And who are you calling oaf, scrawny bookworm!” Beel towered over Satan as he turned around, prodding a finger into his chest. 

“Boys, don’t start!” Lucifer growled as both Satan and Beel transformed into their demon forms, Satan glaring up at Beel. 

“My grimm’s on Beel,” Mammon laughed, sitting down on Lucifer’s bed as a squeal rang out.

“Mammon you idiot!” The young girl threw the covers off her head, making Mammon freeze in mid air after realising he had sat on her. 

“Shit-I- I’m sorry, I didn’t see ya! Shouldn’t be sneaking up on the Great Mammon like that,” Mammon’s facing blushed red as he quickly stood up. 

“Hey, what’s all the noise?” Belphegor and Levi ran from their rooms into Lucifer’s. Lucifer sighed and covered his face with one hand. _Just once_ he wanted a quiet and peaceful morning without the shenanigans of his younger siblings. 

“Tough guy here thinks he can chat shit as always,” Beel hissed, staring down Satan, whose tail flickered feistily into the air. 

“Oh, morning boys!” Asmo chirped as he walked past, sporting only a small thong and a half done up silk robe. “Has anyone seen sweetie, I need her opinion and she’s not in her room.” He pouted softly before his eyes fell onto the girl in Lucifer’s bed. “Ah there you are! Now come on you,” he cooed, pushing past his brothers with little regard for their problems and tugging her hand.

“Wait- Asmo! I’m not dressed!” She squealed, attempting to clutch the sheets to her naked body but, as Asmo pulled her, the sheets fell and she stumbled forward off the bed. Her nightie lay bunched on the floor from her previous night with Lucifer and all eyes fell on her. The arguments and squabbles from moments ago became lost in translation as seven sets of eyes travelled over her, all of their pacts visible in different locations, with Satan’s and Beel’s radiating due to them being in demon form and giving a glow to her skin. 

Ever since helping them with their heats, she and the brothers had come to love each other, creating a relationship between all of them and the human. Each getting private and shared alone time with her, all of them giving her their heart and hers to them. 

“You know, I’m not hungry for food anymore,” Satan smirked as he turned his body to face her, taking a few steps forward only to be held back by Beel.

“Fat chance. I’m the one for gluttony, I need to eat more importantly,”.

“Beel move, you’re blocking the view.” Levi entered and pushed Beel out of the way, sending the biggest of the brothers flying into Mammon.

“Hey! Watch it! These treads were expensive!” Mammon growled as Beel stepped on his white shoes. 

“Right! Out! All of you out!” Lucifer finally snapped, bending down and handing the girl her clothes. “School is in an hour. I want all of you ready to go by then I have an important meeting with Diavolo and, as we are all aware, our little dove is meeting with Solomon.” 

“I- um,” The girl blushed as she threw on her clothes, all of the brothers sending her a confused expression. “I’m helping Solomon with a birth-control potion.” The pill she was currently taking was in short supply and since condoms broke left, right and centre with the brothers - _the dick game was too strong_ \- this seemed their only viable option. 

-

“So this,” Solomon was holding up a vial in his hand, the gold shimmers twisting in the light of the open window, “is just a tester. Its effects will last a few days, just to trial how it gets on.” In one hand was a gold vial with shimmers, in the other a gold vial with dark blue swirls. “I’ve perfected the ingredients; it works similar to human contraception, just in liquid form. Everything regulates the same. To test its success you should bleed in a week’s time. If all is in order I can produce a bigger batch which will last you roughly twenty one days. if you wish to not continue with periods then you can take another one straight after.” 

“And what is this one?” She pointed to the potion with deep blue hues in his other hand. She’d grown close to Solomon over her time here, becoming close friends with the slightly perverted sorcerer. 

“The same; both are made from the same batch, only this contains fairy dust which _**enhances** _the aphrodisiac hormones.” A ‘birth-control viagra for women’ as he had once put it. Pumped full of ovulation hormones to increase sex drive without fear of risk. 

“Okay, so do I just take it now or…?” she asked as she took the potion from his hand. It was the same potion she’d used during the brothers’ heat, only this was longer lasting with regard to time and helped to regulate the hormones inside her body. 

“Yes, take it all. You won’t feel any different,” he assured with a slightly sweet smile, a smile he only kept for her. Without thinking she knocked the golden liquid back, humming at the sweet taste of honey, as silk liquid dripped down the back of her throat. 

“You are an angel!” She smiled sweetly, pressing a kiss to his cheek and the vial back in his hand. “I can’t stay for much longer; I have a meeting with Diavolo and Lucifer I must attend. Are you sure there is nothing I can do to thank you for your help?”. 

The sorcerer sighed and rolled his eyes, she always did this. Offering a thank you for his assistance. “As I’ve told you before, the thank you is _you_ letting me test out the potions on you.” ‘A real-life guinea pig’, he’d once teased her with. 

“Well, I must dash. I’ll see you soon, okay?” She waved as she picked up her satchel before leaving purgatory hall and headed back to R.A.D. She’d never understood the twisted rumours she had heard about Solomon. He was always so sweet and pleasant to her. Although he could be mocking and demeaning at times, his words seemed more of a false threat than anything more. But his actions towards her were always soft and gentle.

As she walked back with a little skip in her step, Solomon turned back to his book upon the table. It was open to the page where the instructions for making his potions lay. He’d skimmed over the ingredients as he made it, as he had to make some minor adjustments. Golden Hell Fire Newt Syrup was required, a vital ingredient, but notorious for being an aphrodisiac for demons if they came into contact with it. Even the residue from the bottle on her lips would set off intense lust inside a demon if she was to kiss them - and Solomon _knew_ this was a contraception potion. She would most definitely be doing more than just kissing her demon lovers. He had to add in a set of ingredients to hold back the effects on demons so that this would only have effect on a human system. He didn’t dare risk sending the brothers into an accidental heat; he had heard from her (and Asmo) the extent of what had happened during their heat only a few weeks ago and couldn’t bear the thought of putting the poor girl through it again after she’d had such a short time to recover. 

Only he didn’t notice an error in his work until it was too late…

“Once the liquid has cooled, add a few drops of blue fairy dust - check. To **_neutralize_** the effects of the Golden Hell Fire Newt Syrup… oh,” Solomon stopped as he read out the remainder of the listing ingredients. “Well then… doesn’t this make for an interesting turn of events.” A dark smile grimacing over his face. 

-

“Darling.” Lucifer smiled to see her walk into Diavolos’ office, her uniform in perfect condition and hair without a single strand out of place. He beamed with pride at how beautifully she represented the school. 

“Hi, sorry I’m late.” She smiled back with a faint blush as Lucifer pressed a kiss to her cheek. She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear as she sat beside Lucifer on the opposite side of Diavolos’ desk. Dia felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards, seeing the pair so smitten with each other, the glancing looks of admiration shared between them. He was more than glad to see his old friend so happy, even if it wasn’t with him… But that part of their relationship had ended many centuries ago out of fear of the council; Lucifer had refused to put Dia’s claim to the throne at jeopardy. Diavolo had never found a lover since. There had been the occasional one night stand before but nothing more serious than that. The council would be infuriated to find out about his past with Lucifer and his nightly activities with others. He’d thought Lucifer would never find another either, with the years he had spent alone and unloved. But then a ray of hope came into his life with the young girl opening up her heart to him and his brothers. Whilst Diavolo watched from the side lines, longing to be a part of it all as he, too, found himself purely intoxicated with the young female and wanted nothing more to have a stake of claim to her heart.

“____, it’s a pleasure as always,” Dia greeted her with a nod. “To continue from where we were…”

Diavolo carried on their conversation, about how well the exchange program was going and how she was receiving some of the best grades to be seen from pupils. All was going well, until she felt it.

At first it was just the normal burn. She knew sometimes it happened, a faint ovulation feeling. She didn’t mind. But her eyes kept drifting over the two demons. She found her mouth going dry as she admired Diavolo, his strong arms… his general size. He and Beel were the largest men she knew. She wondered if– Nope. She had to stop that right there. “A-ah Lucifer. I think we need to go.” Her voice was meek, arousal getting worse the longer she was in the room with two extremely attractive demons. However, golden eyes were locked on her, and she was squirming. 

“My dear, the meeting isn’t over. We’ll go once it is over.”

“Lucifer… we _really_ need to go.” Heat was rising amongst her cheeks, her fingers grasping the pleated edge of her uniform skirt. Every nerve in her body flooded, pulsing alive with arousal and a pool of liquid flushed between her thighs. The more she looked between the demons, one her superior, the other one of her pacted seven lovers. “ _Please_.” 

“My dove,“ Lucifer had started, a little huff of annoyance which peaked into curiosity at her soft whimper at him placing his hand on her thigh. His words pulled her away from her stare at Diavolo, crimson eyes meeting her lustful gaze. 

“Lucifer-“ She was unable to stop her thighs parting slightly at the contact of his palm upon her thigh. The scent of her arousal grew thick in the air, hitting Lucifer instantly, him now realising the need of her pleas. And just as he was about to offer his hand to leave, a low growl came from the other side of the desk. Diavolo was not about to let this opportunity pass him by.  
  


The look from Diavolo made her legs spread wider, her cheeks flushed red as she let out a short gasp. Her fingers reached to her side as she grasped the edge of her chair, both of the demon’s eyes focusing on the rise of her skirt up her bare thigh and the straining of her nipples against the thin material of her bra and shirt. She looked desperate, _felt_ desperate and just ached to be filled. A small ‘please’ mustered, not directly speaking to Lucifer but to both of them.

-

“I can’t wait until we get home.” As she began unbuttoning her shirt, the white of her bra peeked through, showing the fullness of her breasts. Any sense of shame had left her body, the only thing on her mind right now was to be ruthlessly taken and to quench this burning desire between her thighs. Lucifer had objected at first, but with how strong her scent was, he knew it would be a risk to get her home as any demon within a few meters radius would be able to catch her scent. A scent that was meant only for him and his brothers. 

“You can have my office…” Diavolo had gestured, feeling sorry for the poor girl, having to watch her become undone so quickly. But as he walked past to offer them some space, her arm quickly caught his and a small doting look from her with the word, _‘Stay’_ pushed him over the edge. 

-

“Ngh- Dia!”.

A low chuckle came from the prince as he shifted slightly, tongue moving from her dripping clit to tease where her and Lucifer met. _Lucifer_ was just as sensitive as he remembered. Whilst his mouth moved to capture his balls, Lucifer let out a deep hiss as his fingers gripped tightly onto the girls waist, Diavolos fingers continuing to tease their sticky meeting and her clit for the additional stimulation. The additional stimulation she had begged for.

Diavolo lay on his desk, his head close to hanging off the side whilst she hovered above him on all fours, his cock buried deep inside her mouth - well what she could take anyway - whilst her hand worked the rest of him. Lucifer stood behind her, impaling her onto his cock as he took her deep and fast, giving her exactly what she needed right now. Both Dia and Lucifer working together to bring her to climax after climax, each one melting into the next. Diavolo having to hold himself back a little every now and then, wanting nothing more than to bury himself in both of them and leave them in a heaving pool of his mess. But now wasn’t the time for that.

“Ah… ah! Diavolo!” she whimpered, her voice an octave higher than normal as one hand dug her nails into his thigh. The feeling of Lucifer fucking her with the touches of Diavolo on her clit and folds was too much, sending her barrelling into another high. 

“Good girl,” Diavolo cooed, pulling his mouth from Lucifer’s balls to lap up the wetness that had drenched his cock each time he pulled out. “I believe it’s your turn now,”. Champagne orbs glistened but were missed by Lucifer as he clenched his eyes shut and let his jaw tense as the teasing actions of Diavolo. 

“N-not yet Dia- focus on her first,” he grunted, snapping his hips quickly against hers as Diavolo’s mouth was once again on him, sucking in a motion that made the heat pool like a volcano ready to erupt at any given second. He needed Diavolo to stop now or it would be over and she was clearly far from being spent from the way she glanced over her shoulder and begged for more with the little words she could muster.

With a grunt Diavolo pulled himself away, latching his mouth onto her clit and feeling smug at the way she cried out. Her back arched as she clawed at his thighs, almost drawing blood, the weight of her breasts pushing down against his lower stomach was an added sensation in itself. The push and pull of her body rubbed her nipples against his skin, sending vibrations of her moans around Diavolos cock and across his body. 

The wet sounds of slapping skin and Diavolos tongue against her rang through the office, Lucifer having put on an enchantment to block any sound leaving the room so they could attend to her needs without fear, Diavolo in amazement to see how sensitive she was to his touch, how good her essence tasted and just how mind blowing she felt with her lips wrapped around his cock. But, like Lucifer had said, this was about her pleasure and Diavolo didn’t want to blow his load until she was a whimpering mess.

-

“C-close!” High gasps growing louder with each breath, only a few thrusts after her previous orgasm,her walls beginning to tighten once more. Her arms wrapped tightly around Lucifer for support, his hands holding her waist tightly to guide her movements. Lucifer rested on Diavolos desk, her straddling as him as she rocked in his lap with the help of his movement whilst Diavolo pressed against her back, his lips focusing on her neck whilst his hands fondled her breasts. Tweaking her nipples in his index and thumbs, grinding against her behind whilst his cock slid between her thighs. The movement of her rocking, the clench of her thighs and the fleeting contact with Lucifer’s cock was enough to keep him on the edge. 

“That’s it princess,” Diavolo whispered softly into her ear, catching her lobe and giving it a gentle tug, his soft words touching her heart. With the little strength she had left, she turned her head, pulling an arm free from Lucifer to grasp the light-red hair and pull his face closer to hers. Her cheeks were flushed red, eyes lost in a galaxy haze, a goddess of lust was all Diavolo could think when he saw her. It was their first kiss, and far from their last, but the softness of it as they melted into each other made her clench tightly over Lucifer. The strong feeling of intimacy and love she shared with the brothers was portrayed with Diavolo as their lips continued to meet. 

And as her climax hit her, she turned back to Lucifer, letting his lips glide over hers as they had done some many times, soft whimpers escaping their kiss, her body convulsing as it curled from the sheer force of her release before slumping against Lucifer’s chest, her thirst quenched and her body exhausted. 

Her raven haired lover pressed a kiss to her temple, pushing her hair which was now stuck to her forehead out of the way and off her face. Diavolo’s hand wrapped around Lucifer’s on her waist, continuing the rocking motion as they both chased their release, Lucifer buried deep inside her and Diavolo snuggly between her thighs. 

“Dia…” Lucifer thrusted up slightly at the feeling of his length pressing against his own each time he pulled out. Crimson eyes met golden over her shoulder as she lay panting against his chest, fingers curling over each other’s and before they knew it both leaned across to exchange a kiss.

A sloppy kiss, tongue and teeth meeting in a passionate exchange. A kiss that hadn’t happened for decades but had never lost its rhythm. A kiss that spoke a thousand words that could never be said out loud. It had been the end of both of them, lips sparking and igniting the fires within. Lucifer spilled deep inside her as Diavolo came upon the top of her thighs, finally marking her skin with his release.

The room fell silent apart from the sound of ragged breaths, the two men pressing their foreheads against her shoulder and back, holding her until her racing heart had finally calmed down.

-

Diavolo had seen them off, Lucifer carrying her to his car before whisking them home after a fleeting exchange of kisses from Diavolo to them both in the privacy of his office. Another demon, only this one being the prince, having stolen her heart. 

“Take care of her,” Diavolo had whispered to his former lover, stroking her hair as she blissfully slept in Lucifer’s arms. Her body was exhausted. 

“I always do,” Lucifer gave the faintest of smiles to Diavolo before parting ways, his whole being flooded with pride to have two lovers back in his life. 

Lucifer was ecstatic; nostalgia of feelings came flooding back that he had kept down with Diavolo. But he was also weary. This behaviour from her was completely askew. She’d teased Lucifer before in Diavolo’s and public presence, but never to the extent that she had begged him to take her there and then. Never had she looked so radiant yet so frustrated at the same time. And never had she been so unsatisfied that it had taken a few more rounds than normal to satisfy her. Something was wrong. The only thing Lucifer could think of was that the potion with Solomon had gone wrong and Lucifer needed to get to the bottom of it. 

-

“Lock her in her room. No one is to enter until _I_ get back. Do you understand?” Lucifer asked one final time to Satan and Belphegor, the pair of them sat outside her room. He had tucked her sleeping figure into bed, placing a spell on the door to ensure no one could get in. He needed to ensure first what was happening in case another episode occurred. 

The morning and afternoon had faded by the time their session had ended, meaning Solomon would be finished from his afternoon classes. Unfortunately for Solomon, mixing up the potions would be the least of his troubles as Lucifer pinned him against the wall the second he caught sight of his white hair. 

‘What did you do to her?!” Lucifer hissed, his eyes aglow as he leaned in closer to the young boy’s face. 

“Nothing. Nothing I swear,” Solomon was rolling his eyes; he was far from scared of Lucifer and it showed. “Just a little hiccup is all.”.

“Hiccup? Hiccup!” Lucifer mocked, steam ready to pour out of his nose and ears with anger. “She’s like a- like a…”.

“Like a demon in heat?” Solomon prodded the bear with his choice of words. “It’s fine Lucifer, just enjoy the fact she’s going to want to be on your cock endlessly for the next few days.”

A poor choice of words. A _very_ poor choice of words. 

If Lucifer’s anger hadn’t been poured into Satan then the clenched fist slammed directly into the wall would have landed straight on Solomon’s face.

“What did you do,boy?” Lucifer raged into demon form, a row of fire lighting up behind him as he towered over Solomon, teeth snaring. The soft Lucifer had vanished. Facing Solomon right now was a beast, a beast that was angry. And for the first time Solomon was scared of the demon facing him.

“A mix up! A mix up, alright? She’s just got more hormones in her body than intended; it will wear off in the next few days but there is nothing I can do to help - it’s Golden Hell Fire Newt Syrup”.

“Golden Hell Fire Newt Syrup? But it didn’t affect me or Di-“ Lucifer stopped his sentence there.

“The potion is neutralised to only affect humans. And since humans don’t have blood like demons, the command won’t work to stop it either…” 

‘So what you’re saying is-” Lucifer grasped his jacket and hoisted him up into the air.

“She’s in her own heat, so my advice to you and the others is to just be prepared and help her because it’s going to be a long ride for her.” With that sentence, Lucifer dropped Solomon to the floor, letting him fall with a thump before racing back to the house of Lamentation. 

-

“Who does he think he is? Barking his commands at us, I swear he- oi! Are you even listening?” Satan punched his younger sibling in the arm. Belphegor, who’d started to fall asleep, slumped against the wall, jolted forward.

“Ay! What’s your problem?” Snarling slightly before pushing the long curve of hair out of his face, he said “We just gotta sit here until Lucifer comes back.” 

Even saying the name of their eldest brother made both of their blood boil. 

“Well anyway, I’m not here on babysitting duty.” Satan took hisD.D.D, turning it off before putting it back in his pocket. “Still got him blocked?”.

“Would you unblock someone who shoved you in an attic?” Belph rolled his eyes.

“Touché,” Satan nodded before pushing himself off the wall. “What do you reckon is wrong with her? She looked wrecked. Reckon something went wrong with Solomon?” 

“I wouldn’t put it past that slimy wizard… No good for nothing-“ Belph muttered before stopping, a noise from inside making them both still. The young girl was calling out for Lucifer in a confused manner, only infuriating the brothers more. 

“Why does Lucifer always get her to himself? Always giving out his commands,” Satan growled as he ran a hand through his hair. “Enough is enough, I’m not listening to his rules. Fuck him.” 

“Hey Satan, you really gonna mess with Lucifer?” Belphegor’s eyes lost all sleepiness as they sparkled with mischief.

-

“Lucifer…?” She continued to call out. “Anyone?” She took a few steps outside her room. She knew she had heard voices but to whom they belonged she was unsure. Her bare feet padded along the dark corridor, following the noises that lured her. 

She was pleasantly surprised to find that when she woke up the muscle aches she thought she would have were not there. Something in the potion must work to help soothe her aches. Lucifer had undressed her from her sweat soaked uniform and covered her in her nightie. 

She couldn’t stop the flush of her cheeks after her actions this afternoon; she had felt like she’d lost all control of her body and given into the need of sexual desires - which normally wasn’t a problem, but begging Lucifer _and_ Diavolo to ravage her in the middle of a meeting was a different story. She was searching for Lucifer to apologise for her behaviour, although secretly she knew both of them had enjoyed it just as much as she had. Today had marked a new day for someone to become part of their relationship, from seven lovers to now eight. Knowing Diavolo would not allow this to be a one time thing - which she was rather excited about. 

“Lucifer? Are you in here? I- I wanted to apologise for earlier-“ She knocked on his office door, pausing as she walked in, “Oh.” Her eyes fell on the pair causing havoc in Lucifer’s office.

“Stop being such a sloth! Faster!” Satan was unscrewing the lids of Lucifer’s ink bottles before placing them back down, so when Lucifer next used them the ink would most likely spill everywhere.

“I’m going as fast as I can! Stop rushing me!” Belphegor’s tongue was sticking out of his mouth in concentration, counting out five sheets before pulling one from the stacking pile of work on the desk. He continued this down until he had a few sheets of paperwork in his hand, meaning every fifth paper from his stack was missing. Both of them were going out of their way to mess with Lucifer in a way they knew would annoy him most. 

“Ah!” Satan squealed to see her standing in the doorway, dropping one of the bottles and sending ink dropping to form a thick black puddle on the carpet. “Oh, it’s you. I thought you were Lucifer.”

“Pft, how does a human girl look anything like Lucifer?” Belph gave her a warm smile and gestured for her to enter properly. “What are you doing out of bed? Lucifer told us to guard you.”

“Guard me?” She laughed, her smiling instantly brightening up their moods. “I just- I wasn’t feeling too well, but I feel better now.” She took a few steps further into Lucifer’s office, carefully avoiding the ink stain.

“Good. How did it go with Solomon, kitten? Everything in the clear?” Satan took her hand and pressed a delicate kiss to it. In his moments of affection she really did question how he could be the avatar of wrath.

“All good,” she nodded, letting out a gasp to feel two arms encircle her waist and pull her close.

“That’s great news, because you know,” Belphegor was embracing her to him, his nose tracing over her neck inhaling the delicate scent of lavender and rose from her skin with a low groan, “tonight’s my night with you.” She was glad her face was hidden from view as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Belph was the most affectionate towards her. The sweetest of kisses, the warmest of hugs, the doting affection he only gave to her, the way he’d kiss her so softly before whispering, “Good morning my sunshine.” Because in Belph’s eye, she was his sun, bringing light and life into his world. In heat he was a beast, but outside of it he was a sleepy teddy bear, who just wanted to love her with everything he had. 

“You won’t get anything if you don’t sort out this mess,” she huffed, trying to distract herself from the tingle in her thighs. She could feel it happening again, the same empowerment she had felt in Diavolo’s office, stirring stronger from the smallest of Belphegor’s affection and touches. 

“No. No stop that, you’re ruining it,” Satan grumbled as she began putting the paperwork back in its position. 

“One, two, three, fou-oh!” Her sentence slurred into a moan as Belphie pressed his body up against her back, pinning her slightly to the desk. Two warm palms began teasing the back of her thighs before pressing flat against her skin and pushing upwards slowly. The thin material of her nightie, which skirted mid-thigh, crept slowly up. Belph expected her to slap his hands away, but he never expected for her to part her legs a little wider for him to witness the already wet flesh between her bare thighs. A low hum rang against her neck, one hand cupping the round curve of her ass and giving it a playful squeeze.

“I think,” came Belph’s voice, dropping into a huskier tone, “that this is enough mischief for one day. Let us retire to my room.”

“Like hell you are!” Satan snapped, pulling Belphs gaze away from her slickened folds. “She’s more aroused than usual; I should know.”. His words were followed by a smug snicker. “I bet she’s thinking of _him._ ” ‘Him’ being a reference to Lucifer. 

“Actually,” her hands gripped onto the edge of the desk, giving in once more to the heat that burned across her body whilst her cunt clenched with need, “I was thinking of both of you and all the mess we could cause over this desk.” As she finished her words, she pressed back to rub against Belphegor’s crotch which was already rapidly hardening from scent and sight alone.

“No fair, my love, it is my night with you.” He gave her ass another squeeze. As much as he hated sharing her, the thought of having her on Lucifers desk was arousing to him. Knowing Lucifer would have to see the marks that she left, smell her scent upon the table and having to know that it was him and Satan that were the reason for it. It would drive him wild, which would essentially drive both the two brothers wild with enthusiasm.

“And a night with me you will get, I promise.” Turning her head over her shoulder to catch his lips, she let his eager tongue part her lips as it sought out her own.

-

“This _isn’t_ what I had in mind.” Satan was huffing against her neck for the third time in ten minutes,

“Just be patient, it _is_ his night after all,” she replied as she pushed Belph flat against Lucifers desk before straddling him, whilst Satan was pressed as close as he could behind her. With one hand wrapped around his cock, she lowered herself down, still sensitive from the previous high that they brought her to with their fingers and mouths. “Oh god… Belph!” Her finger grasped at his hoodie, both him and Satan still fully dressed whilst her nightie had been tossed to the floor. 

Belph couldn’t find the words to respond, watching her sink down as his cock disappeared inside her tight heat. She was wetter than he or Satan had ever seen her, bursting and coming to life as she told them exactly _what_ she needed, letting the lust and arousal in her body speak for her.

His fingers traced up her thighs, hands ghosting over her waist and behind, leaving a trail of goosebumps upon her skin as she whined loudly. The teasing touches and the stretch of him inside her was too much, walls pulsing as she came with him fully hilted inside her. Her jaw slackened and a cold sweat ran down the back of her spine, the salted droplets being lapped up from Satan as his hands continued to squeeze over her breasts.

“Kitten- I really need to be inside you,” he groaned, the head of his cock pressing against the left cleft of her ass leaving a clear mark of pre-release upon her skin. 

“Lube is in… the… top drawer,” she panted, letting her movements slow down as she rode out her high. This wasn’t the first time she’d gotten down and dirty in this office, having provided a very stunned Lucifer with a one-on-one private show of her and her toy collection whilst he worked. 

All Belph could do was groan and raise his hips every so often, hitting all the perfect angles inside her to make stars dance across her vision. Her movements kept on at a slow pace whilst Satan prepared himself.

“Be a good kitten and make them wet,” he commanded as he stood back behind her, letting his fingers thrust into her mouth at the same time she lowered and raised over Belph. 

Another climax hit her when Satan’s fingers began playing and teasing her puckered hole from behind before a finger, dripping with saliva, slowly pushed in. The slow rhythm of her movements allowed for Satan to let her body adjust before two fingers were thrusting inside her. Each time they pulled back, her muscles clenched sending Belph into a groaning mess at her spasming walls. 

“More,” she begged, her fingers ripping the front of Belph’s clothes as she grinded forward to feel him hit against her g-spot.

“Good girl kitten, that’s it - relax,” Satan cooed, his fingers removed to only be replaced with something much larger and thicker. 

“Relax,” Belphegor encouraged, leaning up the best he could as he pulled her down by her shoulders to kiss her. Satan slowly pushed in, her whimpers and moans caught by Belphs mouth, until finally two cocks were buried to the hilt inside her. Satan did nothing more than pull out as Belph thrusted up, sending her headfirst into another climax. Her palm scratched at the wooden desk below Belphs shoulders, leaving curled pieces of wood right in front of where Lucifer would sit. 

“There! There! Fuck- like that,” her head being thrown back in bliss at their rhythm. One would thrust whilst the other pulled back, gaining a pace that had slapping skin ringing through the office. The pace would slow when one got close, wanting to focus on her and leaving her with the ability to only say their names and think of them. Belph continued to tease her skin with faint touches, the occasional grab of her waist to guide her before ghosting over her skin once more. When her breath became a high pitched gasp, her lust filled eyes would catch his, a signal for him to help push her over the edge. Satan’s hands would tug her nipples, his sharp teeth nipping at her stretched neck whilst Belph’s thumb would rub tight circles over her swollen clit, perfectly synchronised to bring her tumbling straight over the edge of sanity.

Climax after climax hit her, tongue lolling to the side at being penetrated by both of them. It wasn’t something she was new to; being in a relationship with seven brothers meant double, sometimes even triple, penetration was a regular occurrence. But never did she feel this full, this ravenous. 

By the time Satan and Belph had spilled inside her, Lucifer’s desk was soaked in fluids, paperwork and hardwood stained with her release that had soaked down Belphegor’s thighs and onto the surface below. Each time Satan had thrusted into her, traces of lube would drip down their thighs to pool onto a puddle on the floor. Her scent stained the room, which Lucifer wouldn’t have minded but it was tainted with the hint of his brothers.

And to make matters worse for their eldest brother, Satan had snapped a photo whilst she was mid-orgasm. Ensuring to get his cock stretching her ass whilst Belph fucked her pussy. The photo itself was a masterpiece: Her back arched, head pressing against Satan’s shoulders with her eyes tightly shut and her own hands pinching her nipples; The face of someone lost in the wild abandonment of pleasure. A caption of ‘Can’t believe you _tried_ to hide this’ followed. 

“I think we made a pretty good mess, Kitten,” Satan panted against her shoulder, his face as red as her behind which had been slapped multiple times ather request. 

“I don’t think I can move,” she whispered, her legs purely boneless as Belph sat up to carry her bridal style.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Satan yelled, watching Belph carry her out of the room, leaving the office stained and her nightie upon the floor. 

“I told you,” Belph growled lowly, “it’s _my_ night with her.”

-

Regardless of how fast Lucifer had run, he was too late. He stumbled into his sex-scented office. Release from her left a sticky glaze over his desk whilst scratch marks looked like a beast had clawed at them. His gloved hands held tightly onto the nightie upon the floor. The mess of his desk was an issue for another time; he would place no blame upon her. 

“You utter imbecile!” Fangs pointed out from his gums as he found Satan alone in the library in the west wing of the house.

“You saidto not let anyone _in;_ you didn’t say she couldn’t come _out_ ,” Satan taunted, smugness plastered over his face. He knew Lucifer had seen his office from the silk material of her clothes he still clutched in his hand. He also knew he had seen the explicit image he had made sure to send him. “As I said, why did you try to hide her?”

“The potion went wrong. She’s _in heat._ ” Lucifer watched as Satan’s eyes sparkled.

“But that’s impossible. She’s a human, how did-“ the blonde began.

“Solomon. Solomon is how.” Lucifer pushed a hand through his hair. “Where is she now?”.

“In the attic.” Satan returned to his book as Lucifer turned on his heel. “But Lucifer.” Lucifer threw his head over his shoulder, ready for a snide remark about the activities that went on in his office. “Normally I wouldn’t bother about you but, for her sake, I’d leave them be.”

“And why’s that?” Lucifer stopped and turned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Satan continued to express his smugness, his eyes peering over the top of his book. “Remember when Levi was in heat and destroyed that Ruri-chan pillow?”.

“Of course… he bit Mammon for trying to take it away”

His lips curling into a smirk, Satan put his book down. “Belphegor is the pillow.”

-

“Good morning my little star-light.” Belphegor brushed her hair out of her face, a sleepy smile on his face. His eyes still shut, the urge to fall back to sleep lulling him into the warmth embrace.

“Good morning you,” she yawned, eyes fluttering open as Belph’s strong arms pulled her close. The warmth of his skin against her and the content smile on his face was a sin of its own kind. A small giggle left her as he pulled her closer, burying her head against his chest. “We need to get up soon.” As she pressed a trail of small kisses over his heart, she smiled to herself to feel the hardness already pressing against her stomach. 

“I thought you would have been worn out after last night,” he gasped as her hand teased its way into his boxers, wrapping around his cock and stroking in a lazily manner.

“I was but-“ Her body felt rejuvenated and fresh, no muscle aches, only heat coursing through her veins. “I’m hungry for more.” A deep groan filled the attic space as her mouth replaced her hand, waking Belph and repaying him tenfold for the way he had satisfied her the previous night.

-

When she finally pulled herself out of the attic, leaving Belph still panting and breathless from the way her mouth had worked over him, she ran straight into Lucifer. Luckily, Belph had dressed her in one of his hoodies for her modesty, not that she minded.

“My dove, you really should rest. I fear you cannot leave the house in your state.” Lucifer cupped her cheek and was rubbing his thumb softly against her. “It is not safe for you”

“Lucifer, I- I’m so sorry for yesterday, I really don’t know what came over me…” A blush spread across her cheeks. Even now, as he glanced down at her, the top of her thighs became damp and she regretted the lack of underwear she had on. 

“My dear-“ He stopped, pupils widening at the heavenly scent hitting his nose She was extremely aroused. “It appears Solomon gave you the wrong potion; yours is filled with an aphrodisiac we can’t control. It should fade in a few days, but for the time being it is safest for you to stay here.”.

She nodded in response, pressing herself closer to him and letting her fingers toy with the buttons of his waistcoat. 

“Lucifer…,” she meekly whispered, leaning up to kiss him. He melted into her kiss, letting his arms hold onto her shoulders as she continued to press against him. “I want to thank you for yesterday.” Her fingers slowly unpopped a button and she began pressing her lower half against him in a silent plea as her tongue playfully darted across his lower lip. She was losing her self control in a rapid manner, whining heavily as he pulled back.

“I fear I have matters to attend to today, otherwise I would be more than happy to keep you content in the confines of my room.” He watched as her eyes sparkled with lust, a hint of disappointment forming over her face. 

“I’ll be waiting for you to come home,” she pouted as he did up the buttons she’d undone. 

-

She ate breakfast and had a bath to calm herself down before pulling out her small vibrator and withering away in her satin sheets. _Is_ what she would have done if she had listened to Lucifer. Instead, she showered and set off to find the sorcerer who had caused all her problems, hoping to find a way for him to help calm her constant need. 

Dressed in a white summer dress, a slightly plunge top with a skater skirt and her hair down in loose curls, off she went to him in purgatory hall. It probably wasn’t the best decision to wear such a short dress but her skin felt on fire; clothes were just too restrictive at the moment. She’d cleaned her thighs before she left, making her best effort to prevent her scent from wandering demons. And all was going well until a masculine scent hit her nose. One of Beel’s team mates walked past her; he must have been to the gym as sweat gleamed off his shirtless body. The smell of pheromones hit her instantly and she felt a throb between her legs instantly ruining her underwear. The scent of her was caught by the demon, who turned whilst sniffing into the air. She had to move quickly or he’d trace the scent to her. 

With a frantic look around, she realised how far she still was from Solomon’s quarters but luckily Simeon’s room was only a few doors away from where she stood. Without a second though she raced to the room, listening as footsteps quickly approached behind her. Without knocking, she flung herself into Simeon’s room, thanking anyone and everyone that the door was open. Only, she didn’t expect to see what she did inside.

“Normie…?” Leviathan called out as she panted against the door. In the glowing light of the room were Simeon and Leviathan sat at a table, a stack of comics between them.

“Levi? Oh god, Levi, it’s you.” She took a few running steps to embrace him from behind as he sat down, sending the boy redder than beetroot. “Oh, and Simeon, I’m so sorry for barging in.”

“It is quite alright my sweet,” the angel said, smiling wholesomely at her. “You look parched. What happened?”

“Oh I just-“ she started, her eyes falling to the exposed muscles of his biceps. Beneath his cloak and visible from his black top was the clear outline of his god-sculpted body. A body that made her lose all train of thought.

“Yo, normie?” Levi pinched her hand gently to break her trance.

“Huh? Oh sorry, I just thought someone was following me. Would it be okay if I hung out here for a little while to calm down?” By ‘calm down’ she meant for her core to stop pulsing and her thighs to stop rubbing together. She was getting worse by the minute sitting with the two boys, the total opposites of each other; the demon of envy and the most angelic angel to walk the dusty pits of hell. A yin and yang she most definitely wanted to be in the middle of. “So what are you doing here Levi?” She pulled herself off him and took a seat between them. 

Levi, unable to stop the breath hitching in his throat when she walked in, could scent her before she even walked through the front door. And that was when he realised why she came running into Simeon’s room. Any demon nearby would have been able to pick up her scent with how strong it was. He also sensed her rapid heart beat, pumping and throbbing like her pulse as red tinted her cheeks the look of arousal written all over her face. 

“Levi here is showing me the ways of ‘manga’,” Simeon smiled, oblivious to the way the young girl was fidgeting in her seat.

“Normie, are you alright?” The purple haired demon asked as he watched her. He’d received a message in the group chat from Lucifer to state she was, quote, in a ‘situational state’ with nothing more. Satan had replied with a smirk emoji, leaving Levi to question what exactly was happening.

“I- I need to use the bathroom.” she stammered as the rising colour of her cheeks spread down her neck and chest, making the white dress glow atop of her skin. The more she looked between the two, the more her mind wandered into dirty territory…

“Normie, you don’t look well.” 

Both Leviathan and Simeon reached out to hold her arms. The young girl’s back arched at the contact and gripped the table edge as she stood up, unable to look either of them in the eye as she was unable to hold back the moan, the slight of touches having sent her in the deepest pit of lust and arousal. 

“Levi-“ She finally turned her head over her shoulder to meet his gaze, her eyes swimming and lost behind a clear gaze. Cheeks flushed and her lips parted, she didn’t have to say another word for Leviathan to understand. This was the state Lucifer was clearly on about. With her legs spread a little, the aroma of her arousal quickly found itself to both him and Simeon and Levi knew in that moment just how desperate the situation was. 

“Shit normie.. I-“ Leviathan scratched the back of his neck as he looked between her and Simeon, unsure of how to handle the situation. 

Simeon watched her, a familiar tension building in his stomach, a feeling he often felt around her but was usually able to ignore. But in this moment it was _almost overpowering, overwhelming_ and he was unable to fight the strong stir of emotions inside him. 

“Simeon… I’m so sorry-“ she began and, as she turned, the angel felt himself crumple from the heated gaze that bore down at him as passionate lust took over his body. 

The potion may have had no effect on demons, but the scent alone was enough to have an impact on the angel, sending him into an aroused state.

“Do not apologise, my sweet.” Simeon took one of her hands and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. “You by far smell more sweet than anything I have come across. Do not deny yourself the pleasure you desire.” He nodded at Levi who stood up to wrap his arms around her waist. “Use my room as you please.”

“Is this okay?” Levi whispered into the shell of her ear, worried about her more than anything else. Her answer came in a quick nod and her hands bunched up the skirt of her dress to expose the white silk resting upon her skin.

Simeon’s heart was racing as he sat forward, intrigued to watch Levi slowly tug down her underwear, watching the gloss of her arousal stick to the fabric before it pooled to a heap on the floor. A groan filled the room. She was unsure if it came from Levi or Simeon. 

“Please…” she whispered, spreading her legs as she bent forward, exposing her drenched cunt to both of them.

-

Eager eyes flitted between the two of them, Simeon still watching the couple. How Levi had knelt down, spreading the cheeks of her behind to gain better access to her before letting his serpent tongue flicker across her wet slit. How her arms gave out and she fell flat against the oak table, letting her hips buck against his face as he kept her ass in place whilst his tongue disappeared between her velvety folds. How she lost herself when her climax hit after only a few moments calling out for more.

“Leviathan,” she whispered so sweetly as she turned around once his mouth had pulled away from her, the same lips slicked with wetness pressing against her own as her tongue played with his, which had just brought her intense pleasure. 

“I got you.” Hushed whispers shared against her lips as she hastily undid his belt, her hand diving into the confines of his boxers to wrap around his cock, stroking it until he was fully hard, both of them almost forgetting about their audience as he pushed her down, spreading her thighs and pushing them around his waist as he lined himself up against her, taking her with no resistance as he slid into her tight heat.

It was lustful, it was a sin, but most importantly it was love. The reassuring whispers of “I’ve got you, I love you,” as Levi drove deeper into her. His hands holding her waist as he pulled her up to meet his thrusts, her legs tightly around his waist squeezing and tensing with each rock of his hips. The thin silk of her drenched underwear hanging off her ankle, swaying with each movement, almost taunting Simeon as he watched on. 

It was the soft whimpers of ‘harder’ that pulled him from his trance, shining eyes of blue meeting hers in a gaze as they stared on in wonder. Her dress pushed up just enough to bare her waist, her breasts spilling from the top half and bouncing forward with each thrust. Back arched like a bow reaching breaking point off the table, petite hands grasping at anything they could find. And, whilst he and her held eye contact, he watched in awe as she came. Her voice raising into a high pitch moans, chest rising and collapsing quickly, her body curling as they finally broke eye contact when her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her moans were so sweet they made the angel blush. He was positive they could part the clouds and give a direct pathway to the gates of heaven. 

_It made him wonder how something so beautiful and breathtaking could be such a sin._

It was that which ruined the angel. He was unable to stop himself as a hand began to palm over his erect cock in his pants. Scent, sight and sound became too overbearing for him as he gave into the heat of his need.

The air in the room had changed, Leviathan too busy driving into her to notice it. His grunts and the slapping of his skin echoed off the walls, whilst she came down from her high to fix on Simeon. Watching him as he watched her, his pupils expanding as his tongue darted out to wet his parched lips whilst he continued to touch himself above his clothes. 

By her third orgasm, Leviathan was unable to stop himself holding back, gritting his teeth as his pace began to falter. His eyes screwed shut as his jaw clenched, a stuttered groan came as he released inside her, pressing himself tightly against her to be sure he filled her with everything he had, her name hot off his lips as he leaned down to kiss her, keeping themselves together as they basked in their afterglow. 

“You did so good,” He praised, cupping her cheek as he wiped away the tears that formed under her eyes. Until finally he pulled out of her, his seed from inside her spilling onto the table beneath. “I’ll get a towel,” he said, giving her hand a squeeze before leaving the room. She would have blissfully laid against the table not moving, but the presence of another kept her from doing so. 

“Simeon…” Her voice angelic to his ears as she sat up, her breasts swaying as she stood in front of him, slowly kneeling down. “My sweet, sweet, angel…” The tan of his skin was flushed red as her eyes wandered down, his hand continuing to mess over the front of his trousers as he looked at her like a helpless lamb. “Let me.” She leaned up as she ghosted her lips against his in a way to test him, to test if he’d show any protest but instead he melted into her, letting his lips glide over hers as if that was their sole purpose. 

Her hand slowly trailed up his thighs, parting his legs as she fitted between them. Her own hand replaced his as he whined softly against her. Hands slowly unpopped the buttons, the haste from before now eased into a soothing-time stopping pace. No rush, just slow, burning desire.

“Am I the first?” She questioned, gently nipping at his lower lip as his trousers and boxers slowly came down, her hand ghosting over his erect length but not fully touching.

“Y-yes.” His breath hitched to feel her hand slowly wrap around him. Her eyes widened in shock at the length of him; the gods had _truly_ blessed him. 

“Oh- I-“ His words were lost as his hips slowly bucked into her touch.

“Do you want me to stop?” Letting him free of her hand, she stared up at him with doting affection.

“Please-don’t,” he said, taking a deep breath as she wrapped her hand back around him, her face leaning close. 

“My beautiful angel… my sweet, sweet angel,” she cooed, letting her hand move over him in a gentle grip, savouring the noises he made. The world was completely forgotten,the two of them sharing an intimate moment as she wetted her lips before slowly taking his head into her mouth. His fingers grasped the edge of the chair, twitching as he breathed out in a stuttered breath. His mind went blank as she took him in further, pulling him into the wet depths of her mouth. Her name left his mouth like a chant, repeated like a prayer he spoke every morning and night. 

Leviathan had entered back into the room, pausing before turning and leaving the pair alone in their tender moment. 

Heat pooled in Simeon’s stomach as her lips touched the base of his cock, unable to hold back the groan as the pit inside him dropped. His eyes shut tight as white heat took over him, and then he was spilling down the back of her throat with no warning. 

She hollowed her cheeks as she swallowed his plentiful release, sucking him dry before releasing him. His taste was sweet, lingering, leaving a pleasant taste in her mouth. 

“My perfect angel,” she said, pressing a kiss to his head as his hand moved and intertwined with hers. Nothing in all of heaven had made him feel as good as she had. 

-

“She will be safe here,” Simeon’s face softened as he stared at the young girl asleep in his bed. After the events of earlier, she had passed out with a blissful face whilst the angel and demon cleaned up. “I’ve put a protection charm on the door. No one will be able to get in.”

“It’s not them getting in I’m worried about it’s her getting out,” Leviathan sighed, running his hands over his face. The two boys agreed to never speak of what had happened earlier, for an angel to allow lust to take over his actions especially from watching acts of a demon. 

“I promise you, no harm will come to her. Have you spoken to Lucifer?”

“Yes, he was so pissed she came out. But she’s like the rest of us; never listens to him,” Levi chuckled, watching her sleeping figure cosy up in the blankets. “I guess that’s why we all love her.”

“And did Lucifer explain this- her behaviour..?”

“One guess.”

“Solomon?” Simeon rolled his eyes.

“Bingo. Something about the wrong potion, her basically being in heat, I don’t know. It’s something he needs to explain in person. He was too busy yelling down the phone.”

“She is safe here, my friend. Let us wait until Lucifer comes.” Simeon reached for a comic off the table, intending to pick up the conversation from before she had come in. Only to stop when he saw wetness that they’d missed coating the cover.

-

Lucifer had gone ballistic when he arrived, all his rage was bubbling through him as he yelled left, right and center. “You disobeyed me! how could you be so reckless?” He had scorned her, towering over her with gritted teeth. His words stopped and his anger subsided as her bottom lip trembled, her eyes filling with tears as she hung her head in shame. A weak, “I’m sorry,” made him pull her into his hold tightly, showering her forehead with kisses. He knew it wasn’t her fault; he was simply worried. Worried that if another had scented her the way she was then they would try to take her. “From now on, I need you to stay in the house, okay?” he said, cupping her face as he whispered softly, kissing her gently, hoping she would understand without him saying the words to show how worried he had been. 

Lucifer took her home and straight to his room, informing the brothers not to disturb them. He ran her a bath with rose petals, resting her back against his chest as he cradled her close, whispering sweet words of praise as he washed her. That night, he cared for her, letting his fingers work her she was almost sobbing for him to fill her properly. 

-

In the morning he had to go back to work. As much as he wanted to be with her, his loyalty to Diavolo came first. This time, however, he placed an enchantment on the whole house, ensuring the girl would not be able to leave; the front door, window and back door glued shut if she tried to open them. If another demon opened them and she tried to exit, they would face an electric shock, _both of them_. It even included the windows; he knew Belphegor had a tendency to sneak out of the attic window. Lucifer was taking no risk or chance. The only way she could leave was if Lucifer left with her or if he lifted the enchantment.

She woke up alone, throwing on one of Lucifer’s shirts. Even his lingering scent was arousing, regardless of the way he’d taken care of her in the night. The potion was ruining her. None of the aches or the worn out muscles remained, only fresh feelings and a warm glow. 

She left his room and walked along the corridor until she heard it. 

“Sweeeeeeetie,” Asmo yelled, running, well, skipping, towards her at the top of his voice.

“Asssssie,” she laughed as he picked her up with ease, using strength only a few demons ever got to see. Her shirt lifted as she wrapped her legs around him.

“I heard someoooone’s been in a little trouble the last few days,” he teased in a singsong voice, walking with her in his arms. “I’m offended you didn’t come to me first.” He pouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a slow kiss.

“I’m sorry. I’m here now baby,” she whispered, letting that feeling of heat take over once more.

Asmo carried her into his room, keeping one arm around her as he ran a bath, kissing her tenderly whilst the water drew to the right heat, his hands slowly peeling off her shirt until his fingers glided over her soft skin.

“So perfect,” he whispered, letting her undo his own clothes, his trousers dropping to the floor as he picked her up and settled her into the water. He lay back with her straddling him, his mouth nipping gently at her neck as his hand dipped below the water to ghost over her thighs. “And I thought _I_ was meant to be the lustful one,” he teased at the scent of her arousal, his eyes sparkling as he felt her heartbeat quicken. 

She didn’t have time to answer back with quick wit, instead letting his fingers work inside her until she came over them, the water splashing at the sides of the tub as she rocked gently over his until he sat up and began to push her back gently. 

“No,“ she blushed and stopped him, pushing him back down and taking his length into her hand. “I want to be on top.”

Asmo showed no sign of protest, holding her waist gently as his hands brushed up and down her sides whilst she lowered herself onto him. Whilst he knew he was skilled at giving pleasure to his lovers, that he liked to be in control, she needed this more. To let herself set the pace, the mood, the angle. She needed control more than he did at this moment. 

One arm circled her waist to keep her close, the other cupping her breast in his palm, squeezing it softly as it bounced in his hold. Her moans were captured by his mouth, a sweet kiss at first only breathing away for air., before pulling back to each other, this time tongues slipping between the velvet folds of their mouths, desperately searching for each other.

He kept her pressed against him when she came, whining so softly against his lips. His arm around her kept her close even as she tried to pull away naturally, her walls pulsing as he felt every tight flutter over him.

“That’s it, you’re so good,” he cooed softly, taking his hand off her breast to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. His lips touched her ear as he shallowly rocked up against her. 

He encouraged her through another climax; he was skilled in holding off his own until finally he could do so no more. The water around them was now lukewarm as she pressed her lips tightly against his, the avatar of lust unable to resist anymore as he spilled inside her, bringing her to one final climax from the throb of his head against her cervix. 

He refused her help as he cleaned her thighs and skin with a wet cloth from the side, pressing kisses to her glowing lips. He enjoyed afterwards with her just as much sex itself; she brought him a different type of pleasure. The cuddles, the kisses, the reassurance through panting breaths, the way she looked so radiant as she curled up against him, still a little hazy and drunk off pleasure. He was good at that, making her feel so blissed out that words, colours and meaning to anything no longer made sense.

“I have a class I need to start getting ready for, sweetie.” Asmo pressed a kiss to her forehead, peeling himself away from her even though she clung after him as he placed her on his bed. “I skipped biology this morning, but it’s okay. I got a more physical lesson than R.A.D could ever teach.” He waggled his eyebrows playfully. “Here, this will satisfy you until someone’s back.” Asmo pulled out a toy that curved, passing her a remote. It was her toy, one that Asmo had bought for her when they began experimenting with different ones. He peppered kisses up her thighs before slowly easing it into her. It wasn’t as thick or as big as any of the brothers but at least it did all the work for her to satisfy her. 

She had already begun withering from it’s touch, the curve of it hitting against her g-spot with a humming vibration. Asmo stood for a few moments in silence, in admiration of her. She was beautiful. He didn’t have words for how special she was to him or his brothers, their human captivating the hearts of demons and giving them a piece of her own in return. He was just about to pull himself away to finally leave for class when his door open and in strolled-

“Solomon?” Looking on in confusion, the young girl quickly closed her spread thighs as the sorcerer came walking in as if he belonged.

“My, my.” He had a cheshire grin full of darkness, “So it is true.”

“Solomon, what are you- Get out!” Asmo took a step but a flick of the wrist from Solomon had him frozen in place. Asmo’s eyes darted to her in worry, unable to move any other part of his body. 

“My dear, I can practically sense your heat from here,” Solomon grinned as he focused his attention on her. She was softly mewling as the toy continued on a low intensity with her legs shut. “Don’t fear, I won’t touch.” He knew that if he placed a hand on her in this state, the brothers would feel it due to their pacts and it would only be a matter of seconds before Lucifer appeared. “I just want to watch.” He’d been fascinated at Lucifer’s claims, that a human had gone into heat by his doing and he longed to see the effects of it in person himself. “May I?” 

The girl nodded and gently parted her thighs; she knew Solomon wouldn’t hurt her. She also knew of his ‘relationship’ with Asmo. If Asmo trusted him, then so did she. “I won’t touch her, I swear.” Solomon turned to Asmo with a soft look in his ashen eyes. With a click Asmo was free, stumbling forward slightly before stopping. 

“Sweetie… are you sure about this?” Asmo placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it slightly with reassurance. 

“Yes,” she breathed out in a part whine, the toy continuing to buzz inside her, making her stomach light, her eyes heavy with desire as they met Solomon’s. She let her thighs spread further, giving them a full view of her glistening folds as she gently gripped the sheets below. 

Solomon watched with sparkling eyes of lust as she came, quickly followed by another orgasm as Asmo cooed her softly through them, telling her how good she was. But by that point, Solomon was losing his composure. The scent of her heat was affecting him. He knew the potion she had taken had no effect on demons, but after his conversation with Simeon and the way his own body was becoming heated, he was feeling first hand that the effects could pass on to humans and other godly creatures.

“Touch her,” he commanded, peering down at Asmo as his hand moved to palm over the bulge growing in his black slacks. He would stay true to his word, he would not touch her, but he’d never said Asmo couldn’t. 

-

The flames of pleasure licked her lower stomach, a strong sensation she had only felt a few times before building inside. 

“A-Asmo-!” Her voice was wavering and brimmed to the lid with lust, her hands shaking as they grasped at his golden-brown hair.

“"Look at that, Asmo… She cums as easily as you. Just another needy little slut.“ Solomon’s words were sharp, mocking, with a grin on his face, "The great Asmodeus, outdone by a _needy_ slutty human. You should be ashamed."His words were followed by a harsh blow, the sound of the slap ricocheting off the walls as his hand came down onto Asmo’s ass. 

The mumbles of pleasure from the avatar of lust vibrated against her. His tongue languidly licked at her swollen clit whilst two fingers curled up against her walls, pressing over and over against the spot that was rendering her breathless and seeing stars. He wanted to gaze up, admire her body writhing in pleasure with his rose-gold eyes but the way Solomon was roughly pounding into him from behind had them rolling to the back of his skull.

The thrusts from Solomon had Asmo pulling and pushing away from her folds, her hips grinding desperately back against him in need of friction until her hands anchored his head in place to keep him where she desperately needed him. She whimpered his name, thick pools of lust beneath her eyes gazing up and meeting’s Solomon’s. His brow was knitted, his jaw clenched as he drove into Asmo, each thrust harder than the last. His perfect shade of winter eyes baring down at her was the final push she needed.

Her thighs trembled as her toes curled, gasping profoundly into the air with loud curses as every nerve inside her body set alight whilst every hair on her skin stood up. Her spine curved as she rose off the bed, thick rivulets of her arousal releasing from the build up of pressure inside her. 

The hot squirt against his mouth and hand had Asmo undone; getting her to squirt had only happened on a few occasions. He whined heavily, almost louder than her as he came, shooting thick white against his torso as it dripped onto the floor. Solomon growled lowly at the tight clench of Asmo around him, his cock heavily throbbing inside him until he found his own release. His hips pressed harshly against his ass, his cock pulsing as he came inside him.

"You’re just a natural slut like Asmo here. Such messy people.” Solomon chuckled, slightly breathless as he gazed down at the mess glazing Asmo’s skin. The demon surprisingly went red-faced under his words. “Little sluts need to be kept under control. Who knows the trouble you’d get into?” His gaze flickered to the woman. “Must be why Lucifer keeps you on such a short leash.”

Solomon grinned with a devilish smile as Asmo cleaned her and himself up, resting against the door frame as he pulled up his slacks. The potion effects seemed to have worked unbelievably well, far better than any aphrodisiac he had ever seen. The girl had been able to handle multiple climaxes, each one growing in intensity until finally it became too much. Whilst she trembled with her aftershocks, she had been able to tell him that after a few hours’ rest her body would recover and be begging for more, muscle aches and bruising all vanishing as if just a dream. 

The white haired sourcer pulled Asmo into a deep kiss before, in the blink of an eye, he was gone, disappearing into thin air at the sound of the front door opening andLucifer calling out. He had come to check she was still there. 

“I’m here,” she panted out, Asmo helping them both to dress as she climbed under the covers. She was exhausted. Lucifer appeared with a smile which quickly faded; he sensed something in the air. 

“My love, who has been here?” His question sounded more like a command as he focused his gaze on her. Asmo could feel her bashfulness at having to explain the situation which occured, choosing to save her the trouble instead. 

“Come, she’s tired.” Asmo blew her a kiss before he tightly gripped Lucifer’s arm and led him down the corridor. 

-

Asmo calmed Lucifer down, explaining everything to him. Telling him how the girl saw Solomon just as close and special to her as she did the brothers. The same applied to Simeon after Levi had told him about the previous day. And Lucifer himself knew first hand the claim to her Diavolo now held.

“As much I hate the thought of his hands on her, if she wishes to be with them as well, we must let her and respect her wishes,” Lucifer sighed. He and his brothers had to accept that she touched the hearts of many and that they simply couldn’t keep her to themselves. “I fear we must learn to share our human, or we simply will push her away…”

-

The following morning she rose and headed to the kitchen. Although she still wasn’t going to R.A.D, she tried to keep herself in the routine of getting up and ready. Only, a dull throb pulsed between her thighs upon entering the kitchen upon sighting a shirtless beel wearing low skimmed joggers. Her eyes began falling down his toned torso, abs chiseled by the gods themselves, to the mouth watering v-line that led directly to his-

“Pft! Quit your starin’,” Mammon huffed, pulling her out of her trance after witnessing her eyes practically glow. He was still overzealous when it came to her, hating that he had to share and fight for her attention amongst his brothers and, now, three more. 

“I-” a near growl rose deep within her chest to witness Beel innocently licking cream he’d spilled from his deviled puff eclair off his long, slender fingers. Unable to find words, she found herself throbbing and clenching over nothing as she rubbed her thighs on the spot where she stood. All she was able to do was shoot Mammon a look. A look he knew far too well as a smug grin took over his face. 

“I could smell ya from ya room,” he said in a low growl of a voice as he stalked towards her like a predator upon prey, the avatar of greed caging her in between him and the kitchen counter. The pink of his tongue darted out to swipe across the pointed fangs of his teeth before he leaned in. “I betcha ya already dripping.” His suspicion was confirmed as she sat upon the counter, hitching her skirt up for him to witness the wet patch already staining the silk of her underwear. A small ‘please’ was all she could muster, giving into the heat surging across her body as the need grew stronger with each passing second. “I’ve been waiting for ya, to get ma time with ya, waiting to make that tight pussy feel so good that ya won’t want anyone else.”

The following few moments were a blur, her eyes held tightly shut, nails scratching indents into the wooden surface. Her mind was left blank, two fingers swirling over her clit whilst two more thrusted into her tight cunt, unsure whose hand was whose. Her body lay flat against the surface as the two brothers stood between her legs, one leg hooked over Mammon’s shoulder whilst the other rested over Beels, the two of them working in perfect unison to bring her to a blissful climax before the sun had fully risen. 

-

“Look,” Mammon’s voice commanded as he gripped her chin to keep her facing the full length mirror in front of his bed. Naked, he sat with her back to his chest, her feet placed onto his spread legs with his cock buried to the hilt inside her, giving her a full show of his cock disappearing and entering her each time he lifted her up. 

His teeth caught her ear as he whispered filth, “Look how well you take me, _my_ tight human, my lewd girl,. Cumming _again_? Filthy girl, ya gonna make me bust a nut squeezing me like that, that’s it, scream ma name baby.” 

He held her waist with an arm around her, using his hidden strength to lift her up and down as he thrusted deeper. The girl was in the deepest of pleasure, tongue lolling to the side with her eyes thick with rapture, her head resting back on Mammon’s chest as she let him work her body. 

A low growl reminded her that there was another in the room Beel sat watching from the side with his hand around himself, his eyes focused purely on her, watching Mammon stretching her and her perky breasts bouncing up and down. His jaw ached to be on them, his tongue ready to devour her and his cock ready to buried deep inside her. 

“My turn,” he growled, as Mammon’s hips pressed up against her, his teeth in her shoulder to muffle his cry as he came inside her. Beel blocked the view of the mirror as he stood in front, the girl whimpering at the size of him. She couldn’t lie, his cock always scared her. Like his physical build, it was huge and intimidating. 

“Wait ya turn, I’m not done.” Mammon continued to shallowly thrust as she began to tremble in his hold, clenching around him with a tight grip. A heavy groan left him, making Beel roar in anger. 

The ginger dropped to his knees. His height had him now eye level with the girl as he kissed her deeply. One of his hands began thumbing over her nipple as the other toyed with her clit, making her buck violently against Mammon. The added stimulation had her thighs quaking and, if not for Mammon for holding her up, she would have fallen sideways as she came. 

They helped her ride out the high, before Beel lifted her up and off Mammon, Mammon unable to match his strength as he huffed, watching Beel push himself into her. The girl shifted so her legs were around Beel, her arms around his neck as she clung to him. She was as light as a feather to him, him kissing her deeply as she felt Mammon stand and line himself up behind her. His cock, slicked with her arousal, together with wet fingers, pressed against her puckered hole. 

“We’re gonna fuck ya so good,” Mammon licked the shell of her ear as a finger pushed into her, Beel slowly bouncing her off his cock, both brothers as greedy as each other as they filled her, taking climax after climax and leaving her utterly speechless. It was hard to tell in that moment which one really _was_ the avatar of greed.

-

The next day, the girl had literally fucked the heat out of her body. Mammon and Beel had sent her into overstimulation as they worked together until she saw stars and came close to passing out. 

But when she woke up in her own bed the next day, heading down to breakfast and seeing all of the brothers, no rush of arousal came to her. The potion’s effects had finally worn off. 

“Morning!” She smiled sweetly, walking in and grabbing a slice of toast off the counter. The brothers waited a second, seeing if she would pounce on any of them but it never came. Instead, she merrily chatted and took a bite out of her food. 

The girl was thankful it was Saturday so she could enjoy some free time on the weekend. 

“Well, I think I might go out, get some fresh air if anyone wants to join?” she asked, turning around and heading out the door. But a leather glove stopped her, sending her turning backwards to see all of the brothers stalking close to her, Lucifer keeping a grip on her wrist. 

“It seems, my dove, you overspent myself and my brothers this week.” Lucifer pulled her close, his hand cupping her cheek. “You’ve been a _very_ needy girl.” 

Lucifer caught her lips as the other brothers surrounded her, each one pulling at her for her attention, several pairs of lips finding her own, several sets of hands beginning to undress her and caress her skin. 

For the first time, all seven of the brothers shared her, savouring their tiny human all for themselves. And as for getting some fresh air, that was never going to happen, since she wasn’t able to leave the house at any point that weekend, purely because she couldn’t walk the following day. 


End file.
